


沉沉要被惩罚哦

by Lifugui



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	沉沉要被惩罚哦

韩沉跟何开心吵架了，关于何开心这个比自己小七岁的男朋友，韩沉只能用冲动二字来形容。他靠抑制剂度过发情期的精密人生里，何开心的出现绝对是意外，或者不是意外。

何开心，住在隔壁的一个很好看的少年，他十八岁的时候搬进韩沉隔壁，他们的缘分从何开心敲开他的门，一脸无奈地问：“电饭锅炸了怎么办。”开始。

后来他开始管何开心的饭，最后不仅是管饭，从何开心嘴角还带着糖醋排骨的汁飞快在韩沉嘴上亲了一下开始，何开心说：“韩沉，我喜欢你。”韩沉舔掉嘴角的汁，很甜，因为何开心口味偏甜他做糖醋排骨时会故意多加一点糖，他说：“好巧。”

至于被标记的事情，或许以及不能用意外来形容了，韩沉是故意的把抑制剂丢到垃圾桶里的，故意让来刚洗完澡还冒着热气何开心看到，看到自己只穿了一件宽大的白衬衫，刚刚好遮住屁股，大腿间不断有充满情欲的液体流下。何开心几乎是闻到韩沉薄荷味的信息素的一瞬间炸得失去理智，他跟韩沉拥抱过亲吻过，但是他从没真的再进一步，即使他已经无数次幻想过扶着韩沉的细腰，做一些让韩沉会哭着叫他名字的事情。

“开心，我发情了。”韩沉很理智的说出这句话，“你标记我吧。”

何开心像是刚从牢笼里解放的困兽一般，把韩沉压在沙发上，他说：“沉沉，你逃不掉了。”

 

何开心还是大学生，他还要上学，他们的见面仅限于韩沉的发情期或者假期，有时假期也很难见面，因为韩沉的职业，黑盾组的副队长。

何开心周末没课就去找韩沉了，韩沉在加班，何开心在电话里又是卖萌又是撒娇才得到送饭陪吃的特权。他提着看起来像是十人份的外卖到警局门口时就被拦住了，警察叔叔温柔的提醒他送外卖只能送到这，他刚要解释韩沉就出现了，穿着警服，帅得何开心恨不得立马把他给吞了。

“老武，是我弟弟给我送饭。”韩沉主动去提何开心手里的一袋外卖。

“谁是你弟弟！”何开心不乐意了，他明明是男朋友！

韩沉看着一脸疑惑的老武，面无表情地说了一句：“嗯，他是我表弟。”

然后何开心就生气了，韩沉对老武说自己的他表弟，对黑盾组其他收获一份免费外卖的懵逼群众也是这么说。

然后何开心就很认真的生气了，连韩沉发情期的第一天都没出现，韩沉自己一个人坐在床上，拿着一次性针管给自己注射抑制剂。他无力的躺在床上，枕头上还有很淡的何开心的味道，不管是身体还是心里，都在叫嚣着，他很想何开心。

所以第二天，秦队问他要不要去担任龙城大学犯罪心理课的老师时，他几乎是立马答应了，为了何开心。

 

当韩沉穿着黑衬衫出现在讲台上时，除了何开心所有人都沸腾了，何开心听到前桌的女孩子小声的尖叫“好帅一男的！”

“是是是，那么帅，是我的，酸吧。”何开心不以为然的想。

“是个Omega，看看着细腰，真欲。”旁边不知道哪来的一个男性alpha，突然感叹。

“草泥马，”何开心立即喊了出来，第一次跟对别人挥了拳头，但是到底还没打到别人就先被对方撂倒了。

韩沉看着何开心被人压在桌子上，脸憋得通红挣扎着要起来，忍不住皱了皱眉，“你们俩，不用上课了，下午六点来我办公室。”

那人不爽的放开何开心，两人不屑的往后门走。

“你们俩，把信息素给我收一收。”韩沉拿着教案，表情严肃的看着两个小学生打架般斗信息素的alpha。何开心一回头就看见，韩沉死死盯着自己，那张红润的唇动了动，何开心读懂了，韩沉在说：“特别是你。”

 

下午六点，何开心和今天那个alpha一起到韩沉办公室，写了五千字检讨，嗯，韩沉喝着咖啡看着他俩写的。

到了晚上九点，那个alpha已经写完离开了，何开心还在写。

“开心。”韩沉走到办公桌前，揉了揉何开心毛茸茸的头，“还生气吗？”

“生气。”

“那怎么才能气消？”韩沉指尖穿过何开心的头发，温柔至极。

“沉沉要被罚。”  
何开心把笔丢掉，栖身压上去。韩沉坐在办公桌上，双腿被何开心用膝盖顶开，他立马就发情了，处于发情期跟自己的alpha共处一室那么久，再强效的抑制剂都会失效。  
“开心，”韩沉控制不了的喘息，何开心湿漉漉的吻不断落在他的颈部，把他的细毛打湿，“门。。。唔，门没锁。”  
何开心转身去把门反锁了，回头便看见韩沉在费力地把自己的裤子脱掉，露出修长的大白腿。  
“不知死活，”何开心嘬了一下韩沉的嘴，但是心里抑制不住的激动，他喜欢，喜欢看韩沉张开腿欢迎他的样子，额角是细细的小汗珠，身体全部染上一层粉红，这样的韩沉太可爱了，跟平时严肃没有表情的他一点也不一样。  
关键是，他只对何开心这样。  
“不是要惩罚吗，”韩沉一只手钩住何开心的脖子，另一只手灵巧地解着何开心的裤子，“这样能从轻发落吗？”  
“不能。”何开心含住韩沉的唇，顺着韩沉的下巴舔到韩沉性感的喉结，用唇瓣轻咬喉结。  
“开心，你进来好不好。”韩沉想一只发情的猫，不知死活地蹭着何开心，何开心那根一点也不可爱的巨物从裤裆里弹出来的时候，韩沉伸手握住，想往自己的小口里塞。  
那里太痒了，发情使他浑身难受，他需要何开心，前两天靠抑制剂渡过发情期太痛苦了。可是软下来的身子怎么也控制不住，韩沉手里没了力气，何开心的巨物不断从他的小口划过，急得他眼角渗出一些生理盐水。“开心，进来吧。”韩沉声音中带着些哀求。  
“扩张还没做。”何开心看着韩沉欲仙欲死的样子，伸手往小穴那里探，湿的可怕。“你发情期是第几天了？”  
“第三天。”  
“你真是，打个电话给我不就好了。”何开心心疼的吻去韩沉眼角的泪水，伸手给韩沉做扩张。发情期的Omega几乎不用做扩张就能包着alpha的巨物，何开心尝试塞了四根手指，里面又湿又热，阴茎立马就更胀了。  
何开心用阴茎替代了手指，进去的一瞬间，韩沉爽的后仰，划出一道好看的弧度。何开心咬他的乳尖，挑逗，让韩沉自己主动挺胸，抱住何开心的头不让他离开自己的乳头，直到何开心气喘吁吁地跟自己交换一个缠绵的吻。  
“我以后不惹你生气了。”韩沉捧着何开心的脸认认真真地说，“我已经跟黑盾组的人说了，你是我的alpha。”  
“沉沉。。。。”何开心心软了，其实从韩沉出现在教室那一刻他就心软了，他很想韩沉，否则不会在别的alpha觊觎韩沉的时候那么激动。于是，何开心得寸进尺了，“那明天，家里，女仆装。”何开心将韩沉的指尖含住，尽是情欲地舔弄。  
“嗯。”  
“韩沉，我要射在你身体里，”何开心将手放在韩沉那层薄薄的腹肌上，“惩罚你，里里外外都是我的。”  
“好啊。”

韩沉不知道他们做了多久，他只记得自己射了两次，肚子里装着何开心的精液，途中有人敲门，惊得他半软的阴茎又有了反应，他勉强冷静地打发敲门的人走了，何开心却一直在使坏，在他说话的时候撞着他的敏感点。  
好不容易把人打发走，何开心一副做了坏事准备挨罚的样子，讨好地笑着，韩沉一把将何开心拉近，闷声说：“继续。”


End file.
